


The Devil

by princesagili



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon - Comics, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Religion, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesagili/pseuds/princesagili
Summary: Eddie hears the sound of the church bells ringing, and a part of him thinks that finally, God is listening.But what He sends him is far from being an angel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No proofreading, we die like... we die.
> 
> To understand this fanfic, you need to know basic stuff about the comics, but I have taken some liberties bc I can and bc canon is a shitfest.
> 
> Also I'm projecting, can you tell?
> 
> Imagine the symbiote saying "Be not afraid" as they bond, because that's totally what happened.

Edward Allan Brock was raised Catholic. And as such, since he can remember, when he needs answers, he kneels, looks up, and asks.

 

Asks about his sister, who means no harm but harms a lot, who wonders about a life with a mother and without a brother. Asks about his father, who never seems to be pleased with anything he does, who says he doesn’t blame him for his mother’s death, but Eddie knows that he is lying. Asks about the pit inside of his stomach, and about why his legs shake when he kneels in front of the altar.

 

He never gets an answer, but it’s okay. It’s okay.

 

He never got to meet his mother, but he misses her nevertheless. He looks at statues of the Virgin Mary, always pristine, and always suffering. He wonders if that’s the destiny of all mothers, to cry and suffer while fathers remain distant. Virgin Mary buried a son, and Eddie thinks to himself that maybe that would have been the ideal outcome for his family. Mothers stay to cry and suffer, and their children sacrifice for the greater good.

 

He looks at the knives his nanny uses to make dinner, and wonders about the greater good.

 

Every Sunday, he kneels, alone in front of the altar, when everyone is gone and he can talk in peace. People will probably congratulate his father about Eddie’s devotion, but deep down, they all know better. He tries not to think about it as he raises his eyes, and looks at the statue of the Virgin Mary, her blank stare not looking at him back.

 

He calls her “mother”, with utter devotion, even if he has been told thousands of times that nobody could ever replace his mother, that Mary is just our second mother. He calls the Lord “father”, and people do not question him, looking away when they hear the pain in his voice.

 

He has a mother, and a father, and they love him. They care about him. He is not alone.

 

He would rather die than being alone.

 

He gets a bachelor degree in journalism, with very good grades. Years later, he marries Anne Weying, and he thinks he loves her. She is a successful lawyer, and a wonderful woman. His father must surely be proud.

 

His father is not proud.

 

He goes back to the church, his head down and his hands trembling. The priest sympathetically smiles at him, but he doesn’t smile back. He is busy looking at the statues, both the Virgin Mary, and the crucifixion.

 

Christ’s expression of pure agony makes his heart still, his hands cold.

 

Again, he kneels, and asks. Again, nobody answers. He goes home feeling empty, a feeling of dread in his stomach.

 

After he loses his job, something inside of him breaks. He sits on one of the benches inside of the church, blue eyes glassy and wrath and defeat eating him alive. He is disowned, and Anne is already getting the divorce papers ready. His life is ruined.

 

And it’s all Spiderman’s fault.

 

This time, he asks for forgiveness, for what he wants to do. What he feels he has to do. He is a sinner, born a sinner, heart black as shadows. He doesn’t deserve forgiveness, but that has never stopped him from asking until his knees hurt and bled.

 

Eddie hears the sound of the church bells ringing, and a part of him thinks that finally, God is listening.

 

But what He sends him is far from being an angel.

 

Tendrils desperately reach out to him, whispering wordless promises into his ear, the comfort he needs. He relieves the black being back.

 

And where there was one, now there are two. But in the end, it’s two becoming one. Becoming whole. Thoughts are muddled, racing and strong and incredibly clear. Eddie feels the creature inside of him, and he feels safe, content. He knows it’s mutual, because his new headmate almost purrs in delight.

 

He doesn’t need to ask for a name. He doesn’t need to ask for anything, really, for once.

 

“We are Venom.” they pronounce, but it sounds like a growl, his own voice and the creature’s mixed. They smile, fluids escaping their mouth between sharp teeth, leaving the place like a newlywed couple, but for Eddie, it’s something deeper than that.

 

He doesn’t look up anymore, asking for answers just to get a deafening silence. He asks himself, themselves, and he has everything he has ever needed.

 

The Devil makes him happier than God has ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s thoughts, full of something they latter identify as irony, make them hesitate. They do not know about angels, or about devils. They quickly look at Eddie’s memories, trying not to peek too much. A story about powerful beings, and one of them being banished because of their twisted desires. Like them, he realises. Like both of them, since Eddie is a pariah, too. A deviant.
> 
> They feel a kindred spirit, and their tendrils slowly hold into Eddie’s skin. Gently getting deeper, and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fuckening beta. The second part some people asked.
> 
> I'll... probably fix it later or something.

At first, there was nothing.

 

Then, there was a desire. A deep want that made their people burn with rage. With disgust.

 

Twisted. Deviant. Heretic. Concepts that they do not understand. Not yet. They haven’t still bonded to anyone, and their emotions and perception are limited.

 

Even with that, they can understand pain. Shame. They almost get killed for daring to have a desire their species deems unnatural. The desire to care, to nurture. To bond, truly, and not in the parasitic way. To make their host happy, and to be happy with them. Forever.

 

Klyntar are made of abyss. Made to eat, to consume. They are deemed a pervert, and tortured almost to death.

 

They survive, but the shame never goes away. Corrupted, poisoned by who they are, they arrive to Earth.

 

They bond to a man named Wade, at first. They can feel the worry coming from him, immediately knowing that they are alive, and far from being just a costume. But Wade doesn’t worry about himself. He worries about them. About how his mind may corrupt them.

 

To be fair, he should worry. They don’t spend a lot of time together, but it’s enough. Enough that Wade’s pain becomes their own, his trauma warping their own. They do not understand, but it hurts. It hurts a lot, like a wound that cannot be healed.

 

Then, they meet Spiderman. And it’s all like a dream.

 

They like Spiderman. Spiderman doesn’t know who they are, doesn’t even know that they are alive. They hold to his skin like fabric, wanting to care, to love. They feed on the radioactive chemicals inside of Spiderman’s body. His blood, his bone marrow… it’s all addictive. But nothing compares to Spiderman’s approval.

 

They are a people pleaser, they know that. They try to learn what their new (and technically the first “serious” one) host likes. They like justice, fighting evil, because Spiderman likes it; and they love what he loves. They want to help, they want to be loved back.

 

They are not loved back. And the feeling of betrayal and rejection shakes them to the core. Spiderman teaches them anger, and heartbreak. He teaches them hate. The desire to please, to bond, mixes with a wrathful want to destroy. But even if violence would feel good, they still love him. They save his unconscious body, a feeling of longing vibrating inside of them as they briefly touch his skin.

 

They promise themselves. Next time. They will do it right the next time. They will have a host that loves them. Even if, deep down, they look at Spiderman like the first love he is, wondering, wishing. Longing.

 

They do not really have a concept of beauty, not the human kind at least, but the building they are in feels beautiful. Important. They hate the metallic thing that Spiderman had called a “bell”, and how much it hurts to feel its vibrations. They like the colored windows, playing with the light from inside and outside, depicting scenes they know nothing about, but that have a solemn look and feeling.

 

They hear a sob downstairs, and something inside of them twists with worry. With empathy.

 

A human kneels in front of some kind of altar. The human is a man, or so they think. Gender is still a tricky concept for them.

 

The man feels sad, that much is sure. More than sad. They have seen desperation before, they have felt it. And that man has it written all over his face.

 

They do the right thing. Not only because that’s what they have learnt it’s right, but because it feels right. To help, to seek completion. To fix. Their tendrils gently touch the man’s skin, and immediately, they know.

 

The man, Eddie, flinches, alarmed but not scared. Not rejecting them. There is a question inside of his head, a question whose answer they do not know. Still, they do know what would make him feel better, so the message is pronounced sweetly. With as much warmth as they can muster.

 

**_Be not afraid._ **

 

And strangely, the human calms down. They ask for permission before bonding, still a little wary of what they can understand about the man.

 

_ Like the Devil. You have to let him in. _

 

Eddie’s thoughts, full of something they latter identify as irony, make them hesitate. They do not know about angels, or about devils. They quickly look at Eddie’s memories, trying not to peek too much. A story about powerful beings, and one of them being banished because of their twisted desires. Like them, he realises. Like both of them, since Eddie is a pariah, too. A deviant.

 

They feel a kindred spirit, and their tendrils slowly hold into Eddie’s skin. Gently getting deeper, and deeper.

 

_ It feels like drowning. _

 

They reassure him, sweetly, a reminder that together, they do not have to breathe anymore. Eddie groans in front of the altar, but they hold him close, in a silent caress, until the initial shock is gone.

 

And then, it feels better than either of them had even imagined.

 

Klyntar do not have names. Their whole existence is related to bonding, to symbiosis. It’s their hosts who give their existence a meaning, it’s after joining them when they both choose a name for themselves.

 

And this particular devil, the sum of two pariahs, is feeling playful.

 

They are accused, of destroying everything they touch, of corrupting, of tainting. Like poison. Like…

 

**_“Like Venom. We are Venom.”_ ** they say, out loud, with their own voice, two voices intimately entwined together, like magic. It feels real, whole. It feels perfect. Full of completion and understanding.

 

They feel Eddie’s newfound happiness fueling their own organism, and they almost hum in response. They did that. They fixed his sorrow. They are good, deserving of love.

 

The Devil holds themselves, and they have never felt less alone. Neither of them have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at @lesbiannanu on tumblr on twitter. Punch me via ask or tweet.
> 
> I hope you freaking loved the analogy with the symbiote and angels/Lucifer. A pariah that gets banished and sent "down" because of their sins? Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> If I get nice feedback I'll think about writing more about... the religious part of their relationship. Maybe fnkjwfw.
> 
> As always, reviews > bookmarks > kudos, but any kind of feedback is good. Read the comics if you haven't! 
> 
> Also I have to clear something up. The metaphor of the devil is super personal to me, a person with huge religious trauma. To me, the devil... is actually a figure of acceptance, knowledge, and love. They felt like solace when catholicism destroyed me. Take that into consideration. This is not an edgy fanfic, this is a fanfic about love and hope.


End file.
